Purdue University is committed to the development of a multidisciplinary program for experimental AIDS-research with focus on the biological and biochemical events involved in viral infections as the basis for new approaches to the understanding, prevention and treatment of AIDS. Ours is a laboratory AIDS Center whose primary objectives are to correlate and integrate existing programs in AIDS research, and to develop interactions among Purdue researchers. Four program areas exist: (1) Drug Design, Pharmacology and Delivery; (2) Solution Structural Biology; (3) Molecular Biology and (4) Viral Crystallography. These areas are coordinated by an outstanding scientist and include several participants all with NIH support. No funds are requested to support these areas; however funds are requested to develop a fifth program area: Animal Models. Support is requested for five core facilities: (1) Biotechnology; (2) Computational Biochemistry; (3) Solution Structural Biology; (4) Crystal Structure Analysis and (5) Viral Testing (to be developed). These cores will serve investigators in the program areas. In addition, support is requested for development positions and starter grants which are aimed at expanding the program areas and cores to improve AIDS research at Purdue University.